2014.03.14 - The Secret Order Of B.O.W.
There’s a secret cabal of British SHIELD agents aboard the Argus. Like freemasons, they don’t talk about it but every day around four in the afternoon you can find them just turning up in the Cafeteria, silently sharing a moment with each other over over-brewed PG tips and digestive biscuits. Etta nods to a computer forensics specialist from Brixton on her way to a small corner table, her cuppa in hand. For once she’s not dressed in her buttoned-up suit, but rather in the suck-tight tactical black garments favored by field agents. She’d stand out in a bank line, but not aboard the Argus of course. Hawkeye, yes Hawkeye he is still in uniform these days comes into the commissary. He gets a cup of coffee black, not realizing it is tea time. He then scans the area and spots a familiar face. he walks over to the group Etta is with and smiles, "Mind if I join you?" He asks as he then proceeds to sit assuming the yes. It’s a safe assumption. Etta looks up at him as he sinks into the seat opposite her and that now probably expected glint of hero-admiration lights her eyes. Not, perhaps, as brightly as the first time, but then it’s still been a pretty rough week for everyone aboard the Argus in the wake of Iron Man’s passing. She still has a smile for Agent Barton though, and can’t resist leading with a quietly hopeful, “You’re back? Officially and whatnot?” He takes a sip of the coffee and says, "I'm back." he then adds, "Haven't talked to the bosses yet so I doubt it counts as officially." He says, "But well I doubt I will be turned away." He sighs, "With everything going one we need all hands so I figured I can always retire again later." He smirks. Etta’s face betrays pure joy for an instant, but its quickly tempered by something like relief at his mention of all-hands-on-deck and then, a heartbeat later, a rush of sadness. She looks down into her teacup for a moment before she says, “There’s no question. And you’re right, we need you more than ever.” She looks up to his face again rather searchingly before she adds, “I didn’t get to say when we were in Miss Potts’ office, but... I’m so sorry. I’m sure you were close. I only met him twice really, not counting bumping into him on the bridge and I...” She trails off with a small shake of her head before saying, “It’s never easy to lose a friend.” Clint looks down, he does not betray a lot of emotion but someone as skilled as Etta at reading people would see it there, he is still going through the grieving process. He shakes is head, "It is, we didn't always agree but well he was someone you could always count on." he sighs, "And just to show what kind of guy he was the last time I talked to him he acted to train someone, that was how he was thinking of others and how to best help them." His story about the last encounter he had with Tony Stark draws a little bittersweet smile to her painted lips. She’s quiet a moment, almost feeling like the reminiscences had conjured Tony’s ghost at their cafeteria table, before saying succinctly, “He was amazing.” A few faint notes of laughter pass her lips before she confesses to Clint, “I thought I would really dislike him. After all the things you read in the press... “ She pauses to sigh before saying with quiet wonder, “But he was nothing like that. And I think I hate that its what people will remember about him when it doesn’t even scratch the surface of what he was...” She frowns before asking with a touch of worry, “And you’re heading security for Stark Industries now, yes? You’ll have a great deal on your plate...” Clint nods, "I am, but honestly I do not intend to stay in that position long, just until Pepper.." He catches himself, "Ms. Potts, gets used to being in charge." he smiles, "And well l have always been good at multi-tasking." He then nods, "Well tony was like that but well he grew up, too bad once the media gets a storyline they never let it drop." He looks over to her and says, "So you and Banner?" He can’t help but dig for a little gossip. ...And Etta blushes, looking down at the tabletop and smiling at her tea as she tries to convince her cheeks to stop flushing. “Yes, I suppose so. Just, mind you, so who knows what if anything will come of it but... “ She peeks up at Clint from beneath her lashes, the smile still affixed to her mouth. “...He’s rather smashing. But shh, we’re not really for public consumption yet I don’t think. And frankly I live in terror of what Director Fury will say when it does come out.” Clint nods and gives her a little smile, "He won't hear it from me." he then adds, "Just well be careful, cause if anyone knows how relationships between agents can go wrong it is me. So the best advice I can give is to really trust each other." It’s her turn to look fascinated now. “You mean you and...?” She asks, not quite sure if it’s within the bounds of politeness to call her ‘Black Widow’ under such circumstances. Her eyes widen a touch and she adds, “You could have knocked me over with a feather when she was introduced. I don’t know why but I always pictured her... I’m not quite sure. More like Jessica Rabbit in a lot of black leather and less like an actual woman.” A brief pause and she adds with a frown, “And I should never have said that and you should please add that to the list of things I’ve said that I’d be better off if you never repeated.” Hawkeye smirks, "Not a problem, and well it was a long time ago, and well my ex-wife was an agent too." he says, "So my advice in squarely in the do as I say not as I did camp." he sips his coffe, and well don't spread around that bit of info either it is not exactly common knowledge." “By the end of this conversation, you’ll probably be able to blackmail me into most anything for the rest of my life.” Etta observes with a liberal amount of amusement. She sips at her tea before saying, “I think its good advice though. I rather got into my line of work because I hate being lied to, so it’d be rather dirty pool for me to deceive him. And for the most part, he likes his lab. Its good for him. The field work is usually... too exciting for him save for the most dire of circumstances.” Clint nods, 'that is true and well he is more vital to SHIELD now then he ever has been, she said it himself in Ms. Potts' office, he is the only one who can keep the ARC reactor running." She nods in understanding and agreement, a touch of concern showing in her face. “And, like you, Miss Potts will need him too. It’s going to be a lot for him to handle. Going from running across the globe for years with nobody to answer to, nobody depending on you, to having all of SHIELD and the umpteen thousand people that Stark employs all depending on you. Plus being on constant standby for the very worst incident response jobs that we handle...” She frowns before looking up at him again. “Can I ask you a favor? Will you keep an eye on him while he’s working over there and make sure that he doesn’t get too overtaxed? Not that he can’t take care of himself, but sometimes we’re all tempted to take on too much...” Clint reaches over to give her hand a squeeze, "I will." he says, "After all when he is at Stark his security is my job." He smiles trying to deflect the favor aspect of it. She looks instantly grateful, squeezing his hand in turn and nodding her thanks. And with his assurance, there’s nothing more to be said on the matter, so after a moment’s pause she adds, “I may wander down to Sci-Tech later anyway. I had an idea for a couple toys, if Agent Fitz has room on his to-do list.” She flashes him a smile across the table and says, “I still miss tightropes. And aerial silks. If they could be adapted for field work, that would make me giddy with delight.” this causes another smile to creep across his face, 'Well I am sure they can after all arrows and swinglines have been." He grins, "Any tool you have there is a job out there for it." “That and if I keep misusing the climbing ropes in the gym I’m eventually going to get caught and scolded.” Etta adds with a grin across at him. She ends up just smiling for a long moment, looking a good bit happier for his company. “I’m so glad you’re back.” She says once more, maybe just a little amused at how much it seems to mean to her. “I have no idea what it feels like for you, but for me, this is where you belong.” "Well so far I am the only one to catch you and well the worst you would have to deal with from me is having to take turns." He nods, "You might just be right." He tells her, "I will miss the time with Arrow but at least I can bring him to Stark when I am working there." “If they can sort out a tightrope design for me, I’ll have them make you one too.” Etta says with a hint of a laugh. Her expression grows curious though and she asks, “Who’s arrow?” Clint smiles, "My golden retriever." He says, "Such a good boy.' It might strike some as odd as the hardened secret agents gets off gooey when talking about his pet dog, "If you come by to visit Banner at Stark swing by my office and you can meet him." She looks both surprised and delighted by the unexpected revelation, laughing softly again before shaking her head. “I would love to meet him. I’d even volunteer to take him for walks.” She settles back in her chair before explaining, “We always had dogs growing up, but I haven’t had a pet in... oh, ages. Not since I was twelve? A new SHIELD posting every three months is not really compatible with having a pup.” He nods, "I know what you mean. I did not get him until I retired." he says, "And well even now being back I do not expect to be transferred." He then says, "If I have to go on an extended mission you could always puppy sit." “Put me top of your list.” She promises, though the thought occurs to her and she adds, “Oh, though do make sure that he doesn’t get into a tussle with Winston. That’s AD Hill’s dinosaur.” She explains conversationally, adding, “He looks a bit like a turkey, truthfully, which is why I mention it. Retrievers being bird dogs and all.” That image causes Clint to laugh, 'I see." he grins, "Well I do keep him home from the HeliCarrier." he says, "But I will keep that in mind, after all do't want Arrow to be responsible for something going extinct again." “Scared the life out of me.” Etta confesses. “My first full day, I show up at my desk and its gotten into my drawers to eat the half packet of custard cream biscuits I’d left there. I dropped an entire stack of files and just stood there, staring at this miniature velocaraptor that looks a bit like a turkey, wondering if its about to attack me. And of course, this is the moment Director Fury walks in. I wanted to jump off the helicarrier right there.” She confesses with a sigh. Its followed by a faint smile and she adds, “And then I met Doctor Banner and... Mr. Stark for the first time too. It was a memorable morning.” He laughs at the story, 'Wow sounds like you were given the VIP greeting.” he grins, "Still there is nothing like working at the HQ is there?" he asks rhetorically. He then says, "So anything been going on up here? I need someone to catch me up on things." “I had a bit of a strange thing we responded to last week. Two college girls took a neuroreactive chemical compound and... well, their heads exploded, not to put too fine a point on it. We think they just thought they were taking some kind of study-aid type of drug. We took a boy in for questioning, but I expect he’s a very low level dealer doesn’t know much more than we do, but we’re hoping to turn him and use what he has to say to follow the food chain upwards...” A little frown and she says, “Of course, everything got put on hold over the weekend, trying to do damage control... and I’ve been doing grief counseling along with anyone else who’s had even the most rudimentary psychological training...” She smiles at him and adds, “Now that you’re back, though, I should drag you into it. You can critique my form in the field instead of just our training exercises.” He smiles, "I would be happy to help." he shakes his head, "Yeah who knows what this could be. After all developing that kind of drug seems like a lot of effort just to sell it to college kids." She nods her agreement, pursing her lips for a moment with grim concern. “Yes. There’s bound to be more to it than that, but just yet we don’t know if it’s some sort of terrorism or a new kind of recreational drug being tested. We’re just lucky that so far it’s just the two girls. The final analysis should be back in a few days and then, hopefully, we’ll know more. And...” And here she ditches the frown and smiles, “I’ll have an excuse to get to see you in action.” "Well I hope I do not disappoint." he grins, "After all I kind of like having a couple of fans." he then says, "You will have to fight my trainee for the presidency of the fan club. “As long as you autograph my Clint Barton poster so I can tweet a picture to all the people I went to Academy with, I’m content.” Etta teases. She is teasing right? She quirks a brow and asks, “Do I get to meet my fellow student and Agent Barton devotee? When you attract other cult members we can still lord it over them that we were the first...” He laughs, "Well I am sure I can do an autograph or two." He laughs, "I will see about that. after all She is not really an agent more of well an athlete." He then says, "Cult of Barton, you know I like the sound of that." he grins, "We can call it BOW, I just need to figure out what the o and the w stand for." “Barton-Overlord’s Warriors? Barton’s Order of Women? Oh! Barton’s Overenthusiastic Women... that’s probably more apt. We’ll go about in hooded purple robes and make up some chants. My Latin will finally come in handy.” She winks at him as she drains the last of her tea and adds, “But I would love to meet her, agent or not. We could even train together and talk about how majestic you are. Is she a bowman? Or... bow-woman, rather?” Etta's suggestion have Clint laughing loudly even drawling some looks form others eating their meals then he grins ,"Sounds like you have the thing planned out already." he then nods, "She is an archer." He grins, "More Pc then bowman." He then nods, "Well I will mention it to her. She grins right back at him, the sound of laughter music to her ears after the grim last week. “Lovely. We can work on a secret handshake then.” Her smile dims into something more simply genuine and she says a bit more seriously, “I don’t know if I can ever thank you enough for investing the time in me. Its such an honor, Agent Barton... And you have only exceeded my expectations about what you’d be like. You’re quite marvelous.” This actually causes him to blush and then says, "Well you are a fine agent if I can help make you better then is my duty. After all if there is one thing the world can always use more of it is heroes." He says, 'So I think it as a duty to help make sure there are enough to go around." A blush for a blush. Etta smiles over at him just a little worshipfully before she says, “I should go finish up, but I’ll be round to meet your puppy and drag you out in the field.” She slips out of her seat and just smiles at him for a moment before she says, “And welcome home.” "Thanks it is good to be back." he then says, "And well I will look forward to the visit." He then finishes his coffee and heads back down to the city. Category:Log